Ace Heads to South America
Log Title: Ace Heads to South America Characters: Ace, Lifeline, Snake-Eyes, Temera, Wisp Location: The Pit, Brazil Year: 2007 TP: Primus TP ---- In the case of a log, that means adding links to the log from the character's page, as well as the year, etc. Thanks. ---- Category:Logs As Logged by Ace - Monday, April 30, 2007, 8:09 PM ------------------------------------- Command Center - The Pit This is the Heart of the G.I. Joe Base. It is setup almost like NASA's Mission control, but one a grander scale. Instead of only one wall filled with Screens and information, three of the walls have large screens that display maps, Information Leading from the center of the room, is a slope filled with rows of Monitoring stations, where Individual techs can watch just part of the world. In the center of the room, from which all the slopes start, is a raised Dias, from which the Command Center's Command Staff can watch the action, and also, adress troops, or other groups, gathered along the fourth wall, which is set up like a briefing area. All of The Pit seems to be accessable from various doors leading from the Command Center. ---- Contents: * Temera * HITEK Ace sits at his desk in the command center, putting together various reports. Lifeline enters the base, carrying a strange satchel (which is absolutely not his usual bag for carrying things). His destination seems to be the infirmary...pretty typical stomping grounds for him. Temera sits quietly at one of the monitoring stations. She's just watching the monitor, not doing much else, peering at it and wondering when something might actually happen. Ace looks up as Lifeline enters the room, and nods to him in a friendly greeting. He is in his Air Force colonel's uniform... whatever they wear when on-duty on base. Col Armbruster has a few years of experience under his belt, but he is still quite a handsome Air Force coronel, and looks good in uniform. Lifeline pauses when he spots Ace and Temera. "Oh, hello!" he greets, hefting the bag to hold more securely beneath his arm. Ace eyes the unusual bag, but since it's Lifeline, he doesn't say anything. Temera glances up as Lifeline comes in with a bag, smiling a little at him and raising her eyebrows slightly. "Hi there... something interesting up?" Ace says winningly, "Heard you finally got to blow something up, Lifeline." He chuckles. "Not really, just coming back to run some tests on this bag," Lifeline says. "Most I can tell for certain, there isn't anything explosive or electrical in it. But all the same, I wanted to wait until I got back here to run some tests on it." As Ace brings up the incident from the park, Lifeline smiles bashfully. "...Yeah, I did," he admits reluctantly. "It was either that, or allow COBRA to use those guns again, and after earlier in the evening when a child got ahold of a loaded one, I wasn't in the mood to play nice." Ace raises his eyebrows and smiles approvingly. "Well, only you could manage to detonate a munitions dump and still avoid major injuries and loss of life." "I'm not sure I would have risked it if the cache had been above ground," Lifeline says. "It would have been too risky. Thankfully, the Vipers were fool enough to bury everything. So the explosion was definitely contained." Ace nods. "What happened with the Night Viper you apprehended, and the other Vipers you encountered? "Josie and I tied up the Night Viper," Lifeline explains. "He was later freed by one of the BATs...oddly enough, it's the same BAT who ran away -- and the *same* BAT who left this bag in Josie's hotel," he said, patting the bag. As for the others, who showed up with the operative -- following the explosion, when they knew they weren't going to be able to salvage anything, they just fled." Temera smiles just a little at that, nodding just slightly. "Hmm... Well, that's good..." She raises her eyebrows about 'Josie', laughing just a little. "Hmm... Josie, huh?" She winks. Ace nods. "Well, I'm impressed and relieved you were able to destroy the weapons without anyone getting hurt. We're lucky to have you, Lifeline." Ace says, "Is this... Circuit Breaker helping us on an official capacity, or is this a personal connection?"" There is a slight hiss as the door opens and the black-clad Ninja enters and comes to attention just inside the door, waiting to be acknowledged. Ace looks over and acknowledges Snake-Eyes with a friendly but respectfully informal salute. "Thank you," Lifeline replies to Ace. Answering both of them, he mentally kicks himself -- Circuit Breaker, you should have called her *Circuit Breaker*! "Umm...yeah," Lifeline says, turning a very impressive shade of red which very nearly rivals his suit. He takes a sudden interest in the bag he's holding. Does he even have to admit there's a personal connection at this point? Probably not. "She was assisting because she wanted to," he says crypitcally. "Well...let me go check out this bag." He sure is quick when he wants to be. Already, he's disappearing into the infirmary. Discussion...over! Lifeline goes to Infirmary - The Pit. He has left. Ace watches Lifeline go, with a bemused smile. Snake-Eyes taps his toe against the floor, making a small *scrape* noise (his version of a cough to get attention) and waits for Ace to acknowledge him. Ace looks over and acknowledges Snake-Eyes again with a friendly nod. He says, "Snake-Eyes. You just return to base?" Snake-Eyes raises his hand and starts to sign, ~The BAT that was mentioned yesterday... it was Over Kill,~ he then nods, ~Yes, back from New York early today.~ Ace frowns. "Over Kill is active again? As a BAT?" He reads Snake-Eye's hand signs, but answers verbally. Temera nods a little at that, listening quietly at to the convo, considering it, biting her lip and frowning just slightly. Snake-Eyes shakes his head, ~I don't believe so. In fact, i believe, from the run down appearance of his body, his mental state and what he said when he did not know i was watching leads me to believe he has either left, but more likely, been kicked out of, Cobra.~ He waits for the reaction. Ace listens, and nods. His poker face is hard to read. Snake-Eyes continues, ~This lead me to believe that he could be a valuable ally, enemy of my enemy, and gave him a radio beacon, suggesting he turn himself over to us.~ He then puts his hand back behind his back in a relaxed 'at ease' possition. Ace says, "We've heard grumblings about his conflict with Cobra, but he's been an unstable ally at best in the past." Snake-Eyes shrugs slightly and signs, ~Perhaps, but an ally nonetheless. He would have inside information on the inner workings of Cobra that we couldn't find out with months of intel gathering, even if he is only stable for a few days.~ Temera smiles, listening quietly to the two, just raising her eyebrows and considering things and cocking her head slightly. Ace nods. "Well, keeping tabs on him is definitely a wise idea in any case." Snake-Eyes nods, ~Exactly. Keep enemies close.~ There's a small shift behind the mask. Maybe a smile? ~Hopefully he uses the transponder to contact us, if not... ~ he shrugs, ~Well, it's not like he'll blend in.~ Ace chuckles, and nods. He says, "Well, certainly keep on it. Mercer's inside info is pretty stale, so we could use a fresh source, even if it's one as unreliable one as Over Kill." Temera blinks a little at that, listening quietly to it, making note of it to herself,. though only in her head, biting her lip gently, and running a hand slowly through her hair. Snake-Eyes nods and signs, ~Yes sir.~ There's a small pause, then, ~Has she learned sign language yet?~ Ace glances at Temera. "You mean Ms. WhiteEagle? I think she's learning... apparently, she picks things up pretty quickly..." Temera squints just a little, trying to make out as much as she can. She bites her lip, recognizing... well, not even half of what's signed. "A little bit. I'm trying to learn more..." Ace signs, "Keep it up. It's a good skill to have." His signage is rusty but understandable to SE. He turns back to his reports a moment, then asks, "What are the two of you doing right now?"" Snake-Eyes smirks behind the mask, ~Talking to you... sir.~ Ace doesn't see the smirk, of course, but when he looks up to catch the sign, he smiles at the body language. He says, "Apparently Lady Jaye has had some problems getting together that group to South America, but our sources there say Cobra is pulling out of their Brazillian base. I'd like to get a team down there now to see what we can sweep up before they bury their trail completely." Temera glances up and over to Ace, raising her eyebrows. "Hmm." She considers and nods quickly, smiling. "I'm just watching the monitor, but... nothing is happening on it." She grins a little. Ace says winningly, "Yeah. It's nothing we can monitor directly, but we have other means of gathering information." He stands. "You two up for a quick, officially unauthorized jaunt to South America?" Snake-Eyes nods, ~Should be fun. Let me go suit up and We can leave shortly after that, if that's alright,~ he quickly signs, forgetting that Ace is the superior officer for a moment. Ace nods, used the informality of the Army D-Boys. "Great. Suit up, and meet me on the airstrip." He looks at Temera. "Still up for something exciting and technically illegal?" He smiles winningly. Snake-Eyes smirks and turns, heading to his quarters to change into his new suit. Ahhh the joys of being ninja. The only sound of his exit is the air hiss of the door as it opens then closes. Ace smiles at Tem and waits for a reponse. Temera smiles and nods quickly, logging out of her terminal. "I certainly don't have much to pack along. When do we leave?" Ace says, "Right now, if you're ready. I just have to suit up." Col. Ace says, "Captain Wisp, what is your current location?" Ace summons relief officers to replace Snake-Eyes and Temera. Temera smiles, nodding quickly and getting back up. "Yes, sir..." She grins. "I'll go grab what little I have, and toss it in a bag then, if it's okay... Not much, but there is a little bit I should probably bring." Ace smiles at Temera. "Sure. But you might want to skip the swim suit... it's not going to be that kind of vacation." Temera blushes at that, raising her eyebrows. "Don't even have a swimsuit handy, its still packed away." She grins. "Besides, swimming naked is more fun than using a swimsuit, depending on the situation." She winks then. Ace coughs slightly at that, and leaves to get suited up. "Just meet me on the tarmac," he grins. Joe lil Wisp says, "I'm on the airfield right now, why?"" Ace returns, suited up in no time! Joe Col. Ace says, "Gas up a transport for that vacation we were talking about, and get it ready for takeoff." Ace heads for the Airfield. He cuts through the Motorpool. Joe Snake-Eyes says, ".. | -- | .-- .- .. - .. -. --. | .- - | - .... . | .- .. .-. ..-. .. . .-.. -.. (T - I'm waiting at the airfield)" Joe Col. Ace says, "Joining you momentarily, Snake-Eyes." Ace heads to the Airfield. Airfield - The Pit A large airfield stretches out around you, with multiple hangars. Many of the runways and pads are showing signs of low maintenance, small plants starting to grow up through cracks in the tarmac. A ramp near the main complex leads below, into the vehicle storage bay. Contents: * Snake-Eyes * Wisp * Wisp's XF-35B JSF #639 The airfield is really quiet, except for a few regular staffers. And one little Wisp, poking around and looking at her fighter, though she's climbing off it now, to see what's needed for the mission. Ace arrives on the airfield, suited up for flight. Temera comes in from Motorpool - The Pit. She has arrived. Ace walks over to Wisp, and looks down at her. He says winningly, "Need to get to South America. What have we got ready?" Snake-Eyes walks out of the shadows under the plane, all suited up. He's armed for combat, his sword, blade up, across his back, his UZI low slung on his right hip, knives in various easy to reach places, a compact slung over his shoulder. The suit looks new, ceramic body armor matte black against his black suit. His visor is different from his usual verion, this one sporting a slim helmet and facemask system with what looks like an air filtering system built in. However, he moves just as silently, given the gaps in the ceramic armor giving him just enough room to move as usual. He waits, relaxed. Wisp grins a little and raises her eyebrows. "I'm sure I can get soething nice and quiet ready, seeing how you're all suited up..." She winks. "Air drop, or gonna need a landing?" Ace ponders to consider that. "Ms. WhiteEagle hasn't been airborne qualified yet, so a quiet landing would be preferable." He glances over at Snake-Eyes's arrival, and raises his eyebrows approvingly at his new gear. Snake-Eyes waits, listening, not really caring either way. Wisp heads over to the new equipment area, for some just-delivered equipment, in fact. Climbing up and in, and taxiing an Osprey out. "This fit the bill, you think?" Ace looks over the V-22, and smiles. "Always wanted to take one of these for a spin." He says winningly, "You flyin', or do you want me to take the wheel?" Wisp smiles a little. "Well, I should probably stay up here in case something happens while you're down there, I guess. Snake-Eyes sighs silently behind the mask. Where there are pilots, there are delays. One wonders why he hates flying. Temera blinks up at the Osprey, oohing at it a bit and smiling. "I heard about these... neat." Ace climbs in the Osprey. "Just give me a moment to look over the manual..." He glances back at Snake-Eyes and Temera. Snake-Eyes moves toward the side door, sliding it open, and gesturing for Temera to enter. Temera bites her lip at that, nodding quickly, and blushing to Snake-Eyes. "Thank you, sir..." She smiles, and climbs in. Ace chuckles to himself. "Just kidding. I've been trained on these - just haven't had a chance to take one on a mission yet." Outside, Snake-Eyes rolls his eyes slightly, unseen. One scarred ninja holds the door for a woman and she becomes butter. He climbs in behind her and slides the door shut, latching it behind him. Ace says, "All secure and ready for takeoff?" Col. Ace says, "Runway clear for takeoff, Wisp?" Temera nods quickly and smiles. "I am, certainly..." She adjusts the straps, setting them and making sure. Snake-Eyes snaps the harness shut over him in answer. He sits straight backed, the sword preventing him from sitting any other way, but he doesn't seem to mind. He reaches over his right shoulder and connects a small hose to the side of his mask, as well as a small computer input. There's a nearly inaudble hum as his suit connects with the chopper, allowing him to transmit his radio over the ships com, as well as updating him on current satalite photos and keeping it charged before the batteries are actually needed. Ace preps the craft for take-off. He takes control of V-22 Osprey #1421. He handles the controls expertly. He gets clearance for takeoff, and quietly takes off and heads south. The Osprey heads into Skies Above the US/Mexico - North America. Skies Above the US/Mexico - North America The air is always changing, with clouds and winds constantly building, drifting and dispersing. The occasional aircraft may pass by, but aside from that and the formulating weather, there's not much to see. Ace flies the small group to Brazil... Brazil - South America Biggest country in South America, Brazil is best known for the Amazon Rainforest, but the country also contains tropical grasslands, fertile plateaus, and dry areas of scrub. The farmlands of Brazil produce most of the world's coffee and soybeans and the country is a major exporter of orange juice and sugar. Cities like Rio De Janeiro and Sao Paulo contain most of the country's population. The country's chief language is Portuguese and despite Brazil's rich resources most of the country's people live in abject poverty. Contents: * Abandoned Warehouse * Priests of Primus * Citadel of Primus Ace flies the craft to Brazil, using its long-range, high-speed cruise turboprop mode until you are close, then activating the rotors for a quiet landing outside Brasilia. Temera sits quietly in her seat, watching through anywhere she can watch through, biting her lip slightly and just holdijng on tight. Ace brings the craft to a landing out of the way, and quietly powers it down. He shuts down the V-22. "Alright. Debark, and help me camouflage the Osprey." He relenquishes control of V-22 Osprey #1421. Temera climbs out, nodding quickly and starting to work on camoflauging one area. Ace helps cover the craft, directing Temera. "Alright. We'll get the craft hidden and secure, and the move into the city towards the last known Cobra position in this area." He ditches his flight suit as well, and leaves it in the Osprey. Temera nods quickly at that, smiling gently. "Yes, sir." She keeps working on hiding the craft, going quiet again then. Ace gets the craft secured and camo'd with Temera's help, and prepares to head into the city. "Ready?" he asks. "Let's go."